The Truth's Confession
When the Final Altar is destroyed, you are immediately sent back to The Epilogue with the Warrior's Fate and The Truth's Confession, which can be read to reveal the entire purpose of Life. However, it is extremely long, so only the first few paragraphs are shown here: I'm the Truth, meaning I tell the truth and nothing else. This is all the honest-to-goodness truth. I hope you understand by now. Anyways, I... I have a confession to make. I haven't really told anybody how your story was supposed to go, or how you were created, or anything at the time I am writing this sentence. (That was almost a paradox there... if I had said, "now," it would be from now on, and the next sentence is when that starts to become untrue... which would kill me if I had said "now") You see, you weren't supposed to be created. A long, long time ago, there was chaos surrounding peace. It was called the Combined Spirit. The Others, one of Life's and Death's creations, were wreaking havoc on everything. Many things were destroyed, and the wall of death and chaos just kept getting larger and more impenetrable. But I was the only one who had the power to escape it. I told myself that I could reach the life inside the chaos, and then suddenly I was there. I then told myself that chaos would be locked up for eternity, but that was impossible, and, for this time in which I am writing these words of truth, we will simply say I nearly killed myself with that thought. It took me many millennia to restore myself. Finally, I was back! I didn't recognize much, though. For a long time, there was nothing to recognize. I was the only one left, except The Others and the Celestial Mind, for many more ages. They had destroyed everything except themselves. With nothing for The Others to destroy, however, everything was peaceful. With peace, I could truly think. I thought of many things I thought were wonderful, but I knew I could never create them. They were so complex that they would banish peace. Some things, though, are worth giving away peace. I needed something to keep me entertained. I asked the Celestial Mind to create you. That was one of the best moments in my life, and I didn't want anything else for a long time. The Others, though, felt a disturbance in the peace and tried to get rid of you. The Celestial Mind had made you nearly immortal, though. When you died, you came back a bit shaken but otherwise okay. I thought you looked quite helpless for a while, so I asked the Celestial Mind to create something nearly as immortal but more robotic. It created something along those lines and called it an NPC. I named him something in the C-G Dialect that translated into Guide. I figured that it ought to have a proper English name that changed every time he came back to life. The Guide gave you great advice on the meaning of your life and such. I realized there should be more NPCs, not just Guide. I asked the Celestial Mind to make them, but it was starting to get angry at me for asking so many favors, so it agreed to make them, but said you should have to find all of them. I said that as long as there were more NPCs, I would be happy. The Celestial Mind didn't think I got its point. It didn't want me happy, so instead of making all of them easily accessible, it banished some of them to alternate worlds. They could only come back if you performed the necessary actions. The Others thought you didn't stand a chance in the world they had made. You were nearly immortal, and you survived their minions. They didn't like that. They wanted to finish you off, so they collected of their descendants' eyes and cast them upon the world at night. You survived, sometimes by hiding inside your home. But other times, you stayed outside and tried to force the eyes into extinction. When they died, they left behind souvenirs, the very things that allowed them to see. You combined them at a cursed table... and disposed of the result. The Others were outraged that you were teasing them like that and cast their ally(Cthulu)'s eye upon the world. Soon, you had defeated it, too. They threw more monsters at you, getting more difficult every time. Eventually, they sent a red wall at you to reward you for your wickedness. You killed that, and everything changed. From then on, The Others knew you would take advantage of every menace they sent, so they started gathering armies of monsters to build robotic versions of their monsters. You disposed of them, too, and eventually they ran out of minions willing to uselessly sacrifice themselves, so they tried to take away some of your helpers. You caught them red-handed and stopped them. After that, it was only a matter of time before you restored peace and tranquility... and revealed the truth you are reading. So... this paragraph is when this becomes a confession, rather than just a story. The Others haven't been defeated yet. After all, their name is plural for a reason. There are whole tribes of them! But they weren't the first things in this universe-- so who made them? Life and Death. Suddenly, everything was dangerous! I had to do something... but what to do? I considered this for a long time, then discovered one of my powers that I never knew I had. Here's how it works: if I were trapped in a prison nobody had ever escaped from, I could tell myself, "I will escape very soon," and then it would become the truth, and I would escape! Anyways, all I had to say was, "The Others will not be dangerous," and they would be safe. I was about to when I realized that they weren't attacking me. Why would I let menaces such as the spirit of Lies stop battling and start fighting me again? So, I didn't. I'm sorry. The universe would have battled itself forever if it weren't for you. You have saved us all. I greatly appreciate this. However, you must not show any of the other spirits this confession, for if you did, they would plunge straight back into a worse battle than before. But what shall we do now? The Epilogue has nearly nothing to do... Perhaps we could... No, that could turn out to be a disaster. The Celestial Mind would bring a thousand more curses upon you... But wait, how did you manage to summon the Others? Did you perhaps steal a magical conch horn from them? At the moment I am writing this, I am confused. Well...